


这个蝙蝠侠明明超谨慎却过分倒霉

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 233号世界的Bruce是一个父母双全、收养了Dick和Jason、还喜欢去平行世界串门知道自己未来的蝙蝠侠。他的生活几乎一帆风顺，直到他未来的三儿子被某个小克隆人提前拐跑，他又不得不去找他家长谈谈之后。





	1. Chapter 1

游戏里总是有两种人的存在吧。

一种是从一开始就离开新手村，四处闯荡冒险的人；一种是窝在新手村，一直练级练到能秒杀BOSS的人。

而233号地球的Bruce Wayne很明显就是后者。

身为一个与生俱来就超级谨慎的孩子，年仅8岁的小Bruce就机智地提醒爸爸妈妈“那条小巷好黑，我们不要去了”。因此，从小在父母呵护下的Bruce过着不算平静但一帆风顺的生活，成功长成了一位尊老爱幼、阳光自信的霸道总裁。

虽然这在Thomas和Martha看起来有点古怪，毕竟从小乖巧懂事的Bruce非要装出花花公子的派头，但这显然只是Bruce计划中的一部分——在全世界到处旅游的双亲自然不知道，Bruce不仅偷偷成为了蝙蝠侠，而且还会监视平行世界的自己，记录下他的各种行动以此来应对未来出现的各种危机。这个秘密只有他和Alfred才知道，连罗宾们也不知道。

然而，今天的Bruce Wayne却醒得特别早，早早地就睁开眼睛面色惨白地躺在床上一动不动，直到贴心的管家先生敲开门来喊他吃早餐。

等到Bruce慢吞吞地下了楼，餐桌旁罕见地少了Jason。Dick倒是少见地容光焕发地坐在餐桌上，对Bruce露出一个大大的微笑——

“B~~”Dick拖长了音调，温柔的嗓音却让Bruce一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“小Timmy什么时候加入我们家呢？”

Bruce内心一阵恶寒。

昨天晚上，夜巡也一如既往地进行得十分顺利。刚好现在大学放假，Bruce特意拉上了Dick一起夜巡。毕竟平行世界叛逆率高达85.3%的Jason有67.4%的几率因为Dick和自己关系缓和。休憩时间里，蝙蝠侠欣慰地看着罗宾和夜翼亲昵地肩并肩地坐着说着悄悄话。

在Bruce沉浸在满足感的时候，Dick却默默听着Jason美滋滋地吹嘘“蝙蝠侠是多么帅气英明神武”以及“我和蝙蝠侠是多完美的搭档”。如果Bruce能够稍微留心，就会发觉在这个世界里Jason是一个叽叽喳喳的小麻雀，而Dick却是那个沉默的人。等到Bruce终于注意到他们似乎在争吵，无所不能的蝙蝠侠去解决这对兄弟的小摩擦，让他们的感情更好了。

“发生了什么？”Bruce一本正经地问道，他看到Jason朝着对方龇牙咧嘴，而Dick则是一脸气定神闲地插着腰站在一边。

“Dick说我迟早会被你换掉，”Jason气鼓鼓地说着，随手指了指下面，“还说那个小鬼就可以。”

Bruce随便瞟了一眼，但表情却不淡定了。Jason看到他没有搭话，抬起眉毛困惑地问道：“B？”

天知道Dick是太幸运就中了大奖，还是偷看了自己平行世界的记录带。总而言之，Bruce看到大概只有10岁的小Timmy一脸憧憬地偷偷仰望着上面站着的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，不知道该怎么反驳Jason的话。

“等等，Jason……”看着Jason都快要摩拳擦掌去揍人了，Bruce终于忍不住喊停了他。不敢他漫长的停顿也说明了一切，“他的确是第三任罗宾。”

“什么？！！！！！！！”  
好吧，这下Dick和Jason都不淡定了。Bruce的坦白却依然没能阻止Jason——这次甚至连Dick也一起跟上了。如果有记者在此处偷拍，那么他们一定会第二天在哥谭日报上刊登头条：罗宾与夜翼夜劫市民！

“说——蝙蝠侠！这个瘦弱的小鬼到底哪点比我好了！”Jason咬牙切齿地瞪着瑟瑟发抖不知所措的Tim，他还捧着自己手中硕大的照相机。然而更危及他的生命的是Dick Grayson十分幸福地把他整个人紧紧抱在怀里，声情并茂地讲述着未来弟弟的可爱之处。Bruce站在混乱的中心，表面上仍要维持蝙蝠侠的威严但内心慌得一逼：“冷静点，Jason，离换罗宾还有好多年呢。放开他，Dick，他快要喘不过气来了。”

“所以你提前这么多年就预定好下任罗宾了？好啊——”Jason气得舌头牙齿都开始打架。

“没错呢，我怎么能把我未来可爱乖巧的弟弟，优秀的下任罗宾给憋死呢？”Dick眉飞色舞地放开了Tim，仍然含情脉脉地看着他，“来，我的小弟弟，你叫什么名字啊？”

Bruce的头越来越痛了，人生在世三十多年，他终于感受到了其他世界蝙蝠侠一样感受过的头痛。当时他自信满满地总结出一整套育儿经，跟其他世界的蝙蝠侠炫耀自己与两个孩子父慈子孝、家庭和睦的时候，他们全部都发出冷漠的嗤笑声。现在面对恼怒的Jason和兴奋的Dick，Bruce理解他们了。

然而在一片混乱之中，一只小手颤颤巍巍地伸了出来，高高举起把所有人的目光都吸引住了——

“那……那个……蝙蝠侠？你是说……我以后会成为罗宾？”Tim怯生生地开口，瞪大眼睛惊讶地望着蝙蝠侠、罗宾和夜翼。罗宾差点怒火冲天地跑上来揍他，夜翼贴心地把他拉住还对自己抛了个媚眼，蝙蝠侠则是罕见地对他释放了慈爱的光辉。

“是的，不用担心，Tim，”Bruce温柔地说，“这是未来的事情，现在就当我们之间的一个小秘密好吗？”

毕竟这可是最乖的罗宾啊，又乖又聪明又贴心的罗宾啊，Bruce心想。

然而Tim的眉头皱了起来，眼睛转了转，犹豫了一会开口说道：“可是……可是……”

“别担心，你足够优秀成为罗宾，就像是他们一样。”Bruce竭尽全力无视旁边快要互相咬起来的两兄弟。

“可是我不会成为罗宾啊！”Tim突然抬起头大声地说，Bruce一下傻眼了。

“我是说，谢谢您的好意，蝙蝠侠先生。”这时候Tim也不害怕也不犹豫了，说话还特别流利，“已经有人提前邀请我做少年超级英雄了，所以我不打算成为罗宾的！”

这下，Jason也不闹腾了，Dick也愣在原地。机智的小Tim趁着三个人愣神的片刻，转身溜出小巷跑着离开了，边跑还边大喊着——“谢谢您，蝙蝠侠先生，你真是个好人——”

没错，Bruce Wayne，堂堂蝙蝠侠，被人发好人卡了。

片刻之后，两个罗宾总算爆发出一阵大笑。毕竟再多的恩怨，也没有蝙蝠侠吃瘪有趣——GCPD的警车飞驰而过，小丑的笑声一下子盖过了两个罗宾的声音。Bruce从未如此感谢过小丑，真的。

不过在夜风之中，他的脑子总算是冷静了下来。被人惨痛拒绝的Bruce Wayne逐渐转变为怒火万丈的Bruce Wayne，等解决了小丑之后，他得查清楚是那个混蛋抢走了他的罗宾！

Tim窜了几条小巷，找到了自己的自行车又骑了好一会，终于在一个小公园里停下。公园门口，一个和他模样差不多大的小男孩停在那里，看到Tim来的时候立刻兴奋地挥了挥手，又忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“你感冒了吗，Conner？”Tim关切地问道，下了车凑近对方。Conner摇了摇头：“氪星人应该是不会感冒的，我也不知道为什么会打喷嚏，大概是有人挂念我了。”

“说不定是我。”Tim露出一个甜甜的笑容，牵住了男孩的手。Conner望着Tim满是笑意的蓝眼睛，不知道为什么有点小紧张：“我们快走吧，Clark在等着我们了。”


	2. Chapter 2

02.

超人很紧张，Clark Kent也很紧张。

紧张的原因显然来自于他的“队友”，哥谭首富Bruce Wayne兼蝙蝠侠。

刚安顿完闹腾了一晚上的Tim和Conner乖乖睡下，Clark走到厨房给自己倒了一杯牛奶，感叹着突如其来的单亲爸爸的辛劳，手机就叮了一声。当他困惑地滑开锁屏，立刻就看到荧幕上一条言简意赅的短信通知他明天是否有空约个时间谈谈Conner的事情。

来自Bruce Wayne。

Clark心里自然是咯噔了一下。要知道三个月之前仅在杂志上见过的英俊男人突然站在你家门口，把一个长得和自己一模一样的小孩扔在你面前，对你一本正经地说“这是你的孩子”，这种事情放在谁身上谁都会心惊肉跳。虽然与小道消息中完全不一样、寡言少语的Wayne先生用最简单的方式表明了身份——他把一只蝙蝠镖放在了Clark的胸口，淡定地拍了拍。

“我是蝙蝠侠。”

“我是蝙蝠侠”意味着“我什么都知道”，也意味着“我是个土豪”。Clark实际上对这个事实不怎么惊讶，毕竟他一不留神透视的时候就看到过Bruce身上异乎寻常的伤痕。不过，“我是蝙蝠侠”与“这是你的孩子”组合在一起就足够惊悚了。Clark百感交集地看着这个眨着狗狗眼望着自己的小男孩，一丁点也不忍心把他赶走。随着时间的推移，这个孩子也表现出超乎常人的聪明、机敏——除掉氪星人的因素之外，Clark不得不开始猜测这个半氪星孩子另一个父本样本的身份……

俗话说没钱靠变异，有钱靠科技。在得到确凿证据之前，Clark已经脑补出Wayne总裁制造一个带着他们两个基因的小孩时的八百字心路历程……

蝙蝠侠很烦躁，Bruce Wayne真的很烦躁。

烦躁的原因显然来自于他几个月前顺手从Luthor那里解救出来的小孩，Conner Kent。

根据他多年研究平行世界的经验，让自己的三儿子Tim Drake不稳定的一个因素就是他的队友Conner Kent。有很多情况下，Tim为了Conner做出很多疯狂的、偏离他原本单纯性格的事情，包括冒险去复活他。他们可能是挚友，也可能是恋人，总之他们之间的联系太多了。同时，让Conner Kent不稳定的因素又是Clark。根据他的估算，如果Clark接受Conner并且给予他足够的训练，半氪星人的死亡率可以下降68%。

因此当他偶然搜查到Luthor开设卡德莫尔实验室的时候，就抢先一步偷出了Conner……虽然小克隆人还是个小屁孩。

他还把Conner安全地送到了Clark的手上，并且就如他所预料的那样，Clark可以接受小孩。

但是，谁又曾能想到，无所不能的Bruce Wayne甚至都制订了一系列计划保证Tim以后不会被这个克隆人拐走，但现在这个毛都没长齐的小鬼就已经把他未来的儿子拐走了！Bruce气得牙痒痒，现在不排除这些氪星人也同样知道了平行世界的情报，他可能太小看超人了。

现在，西装革履的Bruce戴着墨镜，端坐在紧张地搓着手的Clark面前。这家原本非常温馨的家庭餐厅气氛一下子就变得十分诡异，Clark总觉得Bruce下一秒就会掏出一张地契，表示你家堪萨斯的土地全都抵押给我了，不想被轰出去就到我家里当暖床佣人吧。

然而Bruce只是摘下了墨镜，但依然愤怒地瞪着Clark，说道：“Kent先生——”

“在！”Clark下意识快速地回答道，他实在是不知道怎么应付这个古怪的有钱人。

“Kent先生，这次我是来问问Conner的情况的。”Bruce看到他这么紧张，反而稍微有底气了，语气也缓和了许多。而Clark眨了眨眼，想着做父亲的毕竟还是爱自己孩子的，于是说：“唔，Conner现在很好，在大都会小学上学。”

Bruce点点头，继续问道：“我发觉……他最近和一个男孩很好？”

“你是说Tim Drake？”Clark下意识回答道，“对，他们好像是在之前的联合春游里认识的，现在Tim也转学到了Conner的班级……”

Bruce又面无表情地心痛了起来，他知道Tim为了Conner跑去了大都会上学，虽然他家完全有能力在学校附近租一个公寓供给Tim和他的保姆住，但就为了这个克隆人……

“对了，你是在担心秘密身份的事情吧？”Clark觉得自己猜到了Bruce在担心什么，“Conner一开始就告诉他了，我也没办法阻止。不过我觉得Tim是个好孩子……”

“Tim当然是个好孩子……”Bruce不由自主地说了出口，对他而言Conner才是不稳定的那个。看到Clark困惑地抬起眉毛，Bruce又继续说：“总之不能让Conner和Tim太过于亲密。”

“这是为什么？”Clark完全不理解了，如果Bruce不担心Tim，为什么不让Conner和Tim一起玩呢？

“他们……”Bruce完全不知道怎么解释未来的事情，“从小太亲密的话，长大之后的关系……会很复杂，这会影响他们以后的人生道路。”

Clark足足思考了十秒钟，即使是氪星大脑也完全不理解Bruce在说些什么。关系太好、会影响未来的人生……Clark琢磨着这些词语似乎在哪里听说过，等到他终于想起来的时候，他意识到那是一个关于教育孩子的深夜节目——而主持人在说这些话的时候，栏目名词叫做“预防早恋”。

预防早恋！原来Bruce想的是这样。Clark不禁弯起嘴角笑了起来，而Bruce则是好奇地盯着他。“莫非你在担心Tim和Conner会早恋吗？”Clark咯咯笑着问，Bruce惊讶地发觉他居然明白了自己的意思，猛地点了点头。

天哪，堂堂Wayne总裁也太可爱了。Clark笑得上气不接下气，而Bruce则是仍然一本正经地端坐着，面不改色。“我想他们还是小孩子呢，”Clark说道，“就算他们长大真的谈恋爱了，也不会有什么的……天，Wayne先生，你恐同？”

“当然没有，”Bruce皱着眉头立即反驳，随后他又思索了一番：“Tim其实和我之间有点特殊关系，”上次触怒Jason之后，Bruce可不敢随意坦白Tim是罗宾的事情了，他干脆打了个比方，“就像你和Conner之间的关系一样。”

超人和超级小子，蝙蝠侠和罗宾，这样的比方实在是太准确了吧。然而Clark浑身一颤，不敢相信自己听到了什么——

他明明知道Tim是有父母的，但是Bruce为什么会说Tim是他儿子……难道——送养？一夜情？但是这又能解释Bruce为什么这么忌惮Tim和Conner有一丝一毫谈恋爱的可能性，毕竟他儿子之间不能乱伦啊。

“或许我可以准确解释一下……”“不不不，不用解释了！”Clark飞快地打断Bruce的话，他可不想听Wayne总裁又制造一个不得不给别人养的小孩时的八百字心路历程，“我完全明白你什么意思。”

Bruce还有点惊愕，而这时Clark接着说：“我也完全支持你不想让他们太亲密的想法。”

Bruce抬了抬眉毛，看来这个氪星人比他想象中的更好沟通，而且非常聪明。氪星人从来都不笨，但更多的超人总是不愿好好遵守蝙蝠侠的指令，这个Clark倒是给了他极大的好感。

“毕竟每一个父亲都会有这样的想法呢。”Clark微笑着说着，而Bruce点点头，看起来这个Clark对Conner很上心，对自己儿子交朋友也很小心。

“但是现在要分开他们也是挺难的，你知道他们还准备组合一个少年英雄搭档吧？”Clark有些为难地说，Bruce点了点头：“我们可以从平时生活里下手，让他们少见点面，再多交其他的朋友。至于少年超英的事情，我自然有解决方法。”Bruce心想只要努力把这个Conner培养成莫西干头的风流小鬼，这样他就可以交着一个又一个的女朋友而不去骚扰Tim了。

Clark点点头，这时候他突然想起了什么，从口袋里掏出了手机：“对了，Wayne先生，你想看看孩子们吗？Tim和Conner现在在我家，Lois照顾着他们，我可以用手机看到高清摄像头中的场景。”

Bruce顿时来了精神，小小的Tim由于经常被Drake家保护得很好，他也很难见过。他忍不住整个人放松下来：“叫我Bruce就好。”随后放下了警戒的姿态，把头凑到了Clark的身边盯着屏幕上的画面。

屏幕上，Tim正趴在桌子上认真地写作业，而Conner则是一边转着笔，一边无所事事地盯着Tim。这时候，原本用肉乎乎的小手撑着头的Conner突然抬起了头，随后上半身也慢慢地浮了起来。Tim放下了笔，睁大眼睛看着挥舞着手臂不断在空中挣扎的Conner，慌张地站起来想要去拉住他。Conner的小手趁机拉住了Tim的手，转而变成Tim双手牢牢地攥住Conner的一只手，而后者还以双腿上浮地姿态在空中努力挣扎着。

从远处看，Tim和Conner就像两个小肉团子一样扯来扯去，十分可爱。Tim一会儿用力拽着快要飞出去的Conner憋得小脸通红，一会儿又因为转了个方向冲过来的漂浮氪星人直接撞进Conner的怀里。这下，Conner像仰泳一样躺在空中，一不小心被拉到他身上的Tim不得不可怜巴巴地抓着Conner的肩膀，双脚缠在Conner的腰上战战兢兢地怕自己掉下去。Conner则是也努力紧紧搂住缩在他身上的小Timmy，两个人就以这种姿态抱成一团，一直飘到了在书房工作的Lois身边，最终被她一手一个地牵了出来。

虽然小Tim只是抱得太紧而气喘吁吁、满脸通红，即使两个孩子之间的举动看上去实在是可爱，但在Bruce看来自己的罗宾莫不是受了天大的委屈，被克隆人很心机地趁机“亲密接触”了。正在Bruce脑内安排着各种计划的时候，他没注意到手机的主人正离他很近很近，近到Clark眼睛一瞥就能看到Bruce纤长的睫毛和俊美的侧脸。与此同时，一股淡淡的香水味沁入心脾，让Clark不禁目不转睛地盯着这个年轻的哥谭首富，直到Bruce的手机铃声打破了寂静。

“我得走了……Clark。”Bruce站起身，转过头望了他一眼便向门外匆匆走去。他自然是没留意到Clark一直目送着他离开，满脑子只剩下刚才Alfred与他说的话——

“Jason和Dick失踪了。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果观众朋友想知道Jason和Dick的下落，那故事还要从早上说起：清晨的晨曦刚刚射入玻璃窗，Dick的小公寓门才微微打开，砰地一下撞在了墙上。布鲁德海文警局最帅气、屁股最翘的警察，罕见地喝得小脸微醺，红扑扑地摇摇晃晃地出现在门口。Dick以往是不会放纵自己喝这么多，甚至是在酒吧里通宵看球的，但他现在实在是把兴奋的心情都挂在脸上了，一蹦一跳地扭着腰，嘴里唱着不成调的“We are champion”手里还一圈圈地甩着钥匙。这一切的好心情，都来源于前所未见的Jason气鼓鼓的脸。

倘若此时你告诉Dick Grayson，大多数世界里Dick和Jason很好，好到互相来往，好到可以改善他和蝙蝠侠的关系，好到可以脱了衣服一起缠缠绵绵打炮。但这个Dick会保持优雅而不失礼貌的微笑，告诉你，这对于他是不可能的。就算99%的Dick和Jason都很好，那他就是那1%。

或者说，Jason Todd那个小混蛋有什么好的？给Dick一把摇椅，他能给你数落出Jason的八百种捣蛋行径：太自傲、太聒噪、太爱出风头、太爱炫耀、太打扰他去约Barbara、太缠着他、样子太傻、脾气太臭、头发太扎手……这也难怪他了，当刚刚成年的Dick已经准备好报哥谭警校继续在哥谭学习工作的时候，Bruce拉出了一个小男孩，姜红色的头发，还蛮可爱的样子。

这是Dick对Jason善意的第一印象。

“Bruce，这孩子是……？”Dick困惑地估算着Jason的年龄，敢情Bruce有他的时候也太小了吧……

“你弟弟。”Bruce面色平静地说着，Dick眉毛一抬，满脸困惑的表情：“弟弟？”

“是的，我收养他了。”Bruce快速地说道，“Jason Todd Wayne，他就是你的弟弟了，你就是他的哥哥了。”然后很平静地把男孩往前一推，不知道什么意思。

“不是，Bruce，我其实……”Dick一时不会不知道是说“Bruce，我还没高中毕业，你这是什么意思”还是“Bruce，你又忘了吗？！其实你不是我爸爸啊！！我有爸爸啊！”

然而Bruce顶着一张不知道是单纯无辜还是老谋深算的脸，面不改色地说：“他就交给你了，你周末都要带他夜巡啊，好好照顾他。”

？？？？

“对了你别去哥谭警校了，我帮你报名了，你去布鲁德海文警校。公寓我也帮你买了，毕业之后你就在布鲁德海文警局工作吧。”

？？？？？？？？？

“对了，你以后别当罗宾了，换个英雄名，叫夜翼吧。”

Dick Grayson，原本觉得自己一帆风顺，人生中最大危机就是追不到Barbara。但在他18岁生日的前夕，他人生中的最大危机变成了未成年带娃+被导师解雇+被丢到隔壁城市+穿着一套无披风的蓝黑色紧身衣在陌生的城市上空游荡。

当他内心无限悲凉的时候，瞪着眼睛盯着他的Jason突然悄悄地靠近了他。当Dick忧郁地抬起头，原本还怔着的Jason突然咧开嘴笑了，这让Dick的内心总算有了一丝安慰。

然而他接下来说——

“蝙蝠侠不是嫌你腿毛太多才开除你的，Dick！”

Dick想到这里就忍不住再次眼含热泪，要知道Jason这毛孩子心眼好嘴巴毒，但依然给他留下了巨大的心理阴影——并且导致他从此以后兢兢业业全身脱毛（并且因此经常被姑娘们认为是Gay）。而今天，一想到Jason有朝一日要尝到自己的苦，Dick终于有了一种苦尽甘来的畅快感觉，一摇一晃地迈开步子推开卧室的门，打算在这美好的周末直接睡到下午。

直到他看到了一张熟悉的、狡黠的笑脸，笑容凝固在了脸上。

“早上好，Dick-bird。”  
“你他妈为什么在我床上——JASON PETER TODD！”

这不是一件好事，特别是Jason一脸坏笑地看着他，全身除了短裤都脱得精光，还裹着他温暖舒适的被子懒散地躺在他的床上，乱糟糟的头发显示他一定睡了一个好觉。Dick的脸迅速耷拉下来，但Jason只是仍然在窃笑着：“我等你好久啦，Dickie！”

“从我的床上滚下来！”Dick摆出最具有蝙蝠侠的威武面孔狠狠等着他，但一点用都没有。Jason依然面不改色地缩在他的被窝里：“不要，略略略——”

“Jason——”Dick想找点什么揍这个人，但Jason还是眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，搞得他有点心软。

Dick眉毛一抬，算是给了他一个说话的机会。Jason立刻兴致勃勃地举起手：“Dick、Dick，”他如同小麻雀般叽叽喳喳地说，“你得帮我调查那个Tim。”

“为什么？”Dick不屑地挑起眉毛，“而且你也改变不了Bruce的决定啊。”

“不，这一切都很不对劲。”Jason把自己的身体裹在被窝里，露出被子的脸上小鼻头被冻得有点红扑扑的，“你想想，他才7岁吧，Bruce怎么现在就打算让他成为罗宾呢？”

“我也是10岁就开始当罗宾的，”Dick漫不经心地回答着，Jason却摇了摇头：“他可是蝙蝠侠，做任何事情都会经过深思熟虑的。他能这么确定知道Tim是罗宾，并不是因为Tim本身的原因了……”

Jason这么一说，Dick也觉得对劲。他当时只是有点被吓蒙了，但仔细一想，Bruce什么时候做过这么快速的决定呢？他可是连喝蓝山还是喝科纳都能纠结一个小时的人啊（最后全部换成阿福手泡，品牌未知，就算是速溶Bruce也一样喝下去），难道这其中真的……

Jason认认真真地盯着Dick，连Dick都有所动摇了。接着他冷静地说道：“所以我觉得——是Bruce预知了未来，他有超能力。”

Dick依旧盯着Jason，努力不让自己的嘴角弯起来。

“我说真的！你别把我当小孩子不相信！”Jason气鼓鼓地说着，插着手更怒气冲冲了。Dick瞥了他一眼：“证据呢？”“没有证据，Bruce的电脑锁得很好，我入侵不了。”Jason大声喊着，而Dick是真的笑了出来。

“Bruce没有超能力，”Dick耸了耸肩，“我们都知道的。”

“那么他一定是用了什么方法……”Jason开始埋头苦思，“我们应该去好好找线索。”Dick挑了挑眉毛，不屑一顾地说：“算了吧，Jay，我可没兴趣为你的瞎猜忙活……”但当他要伸手拉起Jason的时候，罗宾却拉下脸，反手拉住了他的手臂：“不行，Dickie，你要来帮我。”

“啊？”Dick瞥了他一眼，“为什么——”然而当Jason坏笑的时候Dick就僵住了，这个小坏蛋每次这么笑的时候绝对没有好事发生。果然，随之而来的开门声把他内心吓得一颤。一个温柔的熟悉嗓音响了起来：“我的小罗宾鸟，妈妈听说你有了男朋友太开心了……”

“呃？妈妈？爸爸？你们怎么会……”Dick下意识转过头尴尬地盯着自家爸妈，从他们转喜为惊的表情中很快他更意识到了有什么不对——在他身边的是一个只穿着内裤的、脸上还有雀斑的未成年。由于秘密身份的保密，Dick自然也没和爸妈说过Bruce与Jason的事情。然而，鬼知道Jason以他的名义说了些什么，现在Mary看上去嘴巴长得可以吞下一个鸡蛋了——

“天哪，Dick，”Grayson夫人以震响整个公寓的分贝惊呼，“他看上去还未成年。”

而Grayson先生则是一秒在风中凌乱，只待在原地喃喃自语地说：“Dick……我记得你还是个警察……”

看着父母悲痛着都快要亲手把自己儿子拷走，Dick嘴角抽搐着使劲掐了一下大笑着的红发男孩，从嘴角挤出一句话：“你个混蛋，我答应你了，你快和我父母解释……”

这就是为什么Dick Grayson面无表情地与兴致勃勃的Jason Todd站在孤独城堡的前面了。虽然Jason侃大山一般地分析着Bruce肯定不会把相关的穿梭机和监视器放在蝙蝠洞，因此除此之外孤独城堡是最好的地方，又有先进的科技又有安全保障，最重要的是超人自己本身就会放着大批氪星遗留下来的仪器吃灰。而Dick的脑海里只有冷静分析在北极杀人抛尸犯哪个国家的法律，需要多少钱可以保释。加油啊，Dick！如果你成功了的话，那就可以写一部《半义联盟》了！还可以写五年！

不过Jason并没有在意Dick内心的小九九，而是很自然地拉着他的手，直接跑到了孤独城堡门前。出乎Dick意料的是，孤独城堡的氪星AI不仅是一个温和善良的老人，还和Jason进行了如下对话——

“您好，Jason少爷，什么风把你吹来了？”

“Jor爷爷，上午好呀，Kal在家吗？”

“不，他去约会了，好像是和蝙蝠侠哦。”

“我就知道他们是一对！不枉我经常在Bruce面前提到Kal，看来他们真的会成了。”

“还是要感谢Jason少爷平时在蝙蝠侠身边美言几句，呜呜呜呜我终于能看到Kal成家了——哎呀我都忘了，你们赶快进来吧，外面风大。”

“好咧，Jor爷爷你不用招待我们，反正以后这也是我家了哈哈哈哈。”

Dick一脸懵逼地平安无事地站在了孤独城堡里面，原本脑内还脑补一大出如何潜入孤独城堡与氪星机器人对抗的大戏全部消失了，眼前真实出现的却是Jason与Jor之间宛如漫展上磕CP的少女一般充满温情的对话，主角还是自家偶像和自家导师。Dick认真反省，我是不是在布鲁德海文待太久了。

“啊哈，这里还真是有不少仪器呢，看起来我们要慢慢找了。”Jason叉着腰准备大干一场，然而Dick仍然处于懵逼的状态——

“等等，Jay，”Dick强迫自己冷静下来，仔细回忆着刚才的对话，“Bruce和Clark到底是怎么一回事？”

Jason停下手中的动作，回头望着Dick，犹豫着说：“Bruce喜欢Clark。”

“怎么可能？”

“Bruce给Clark生了一个孩子。”

“什么？！！！！！！！”

“真的，”Jason依然飞快地尝试调试手中的各种仪器，但Dick仍然震惊地站在这件杂乱的储藏室里，“Bruce用不知道什么科技给Clark制造了一个孩子，Clark自己和我说的，大概和Tim那个小鬼差不多大吧。”

Dick已经震惊到无法说话了。

“Clark虽然很担心，但是我相信他们会是不错的一对啦，”Jason笑了起来，“Bruce虽然很傲娇，但他其实很早就一直特别关注超人了。也是Jor告诉我Bruce和他谈判了好几天，最后答应给Clark介绍对象所以Jor让他自己可以使用孤独城堡的一小部分的，结果没想到Bruce其实是一石二鸟啊……”

Dick Grayson，不知道是处于导师出柜了的震惊状态还是偶像出柜了的震惊状态，总之他现在大脑已经自动进入了“我是谁？我在哪？”的状态，迷迷糊糊晕头转向地看着天花板。等到他低下头再次看着Jason的时候，却看到Jason焦急地向他冲过来——

“Dick！！”

Dick甚至都没意识到自己掉入了时空漩涡，只记得最后一刻Jason冲上来紧紧地抓住了他的手。

一束白光闪过，两个人都一瞬间消失不见了。这时候，门突然被推开了。一个黑头发的小孩子探头探脑地钻进来四处望了望，困惑地说：“不对呀，我明明好像听到罗宾和夜翼的声音了……”

“怎么了，Tim，里面没人吗？”Conner站在他的身旁，用力把门全推开了，“不对啊，刚才我明明看到有两个人进了这间房间。”

“除非……”Tim用肉乎乎的小手托住下巴，像是侦探一样摆了一个酷酷的姿势，“这是一件密室消失案，这时候就轮到我们出手了——”Tim兴高采烈地举起小拳头，但Conner则是吃惊、尴尬地瞪着他，被Tim狠狠一瞥才不情愿地也举起拳头。

“超级小子与太阳鸟，出击！”Tim兴致勃勃地大叫。

当Dick迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候，觉得自己被一个人抱在怀里。

虽然对方的铠甲很硬很硌，但能感觉得到对方是小心翼翼地托住他的腰，把他紧紧抱在怀里的。等到他张开眼睛，他发觉他身上还盖了一张带皮毛的毛毯，虽然有些破旧但非常温暖。

抱着他的人是一个全身穿着铠甲的人，从身高上和体型上来看可能是个男人。尽管他全身的装备非常帅气，但他的头盔上有两个尖尖的“猫耳”，看上去十分可爱。

注意到Dick注视他的目光，那个人也微微低下头，用温柔缓慢的嗓音（此处添加了Dick滤镜）说道：“你醒了？你现在骨折了，还不能动。”

“啊……”Dick即使不知道自己身处什么地方，但还是被这样温柔的磁性嗓音折服，“是你救了我吗……谢谢……”

对方似乎愣了一下，但这时候一声小孩子气的怒吼一下子从他们身后传来——“你他妈个混蛋！！别乱抱Dickie Bird！”Dick这时候才想起来和自己一起来到这里的弟弟，探了探头看到Jason被捆得跟个粽子似的，然后躺在一张木板上被陌生男人拖着走。

“他落下来的时候紧紧抱着你，全身都受伤了，”男人轻描淡写地说，“他可不能乱动。”

Dick心里还是为舍命救他的弟弟担忧了一下，但下一秒Jason招牌大嗓门又响了起来——

“我警告你！我和Dickie可是互相见过对方家长的关系！你最好把你的小心思收一收……哎哟，痛痛痛……”

阿卡姆骑士内心默默吐槽：妈的智障，其他世界的我怎么是个智障？！


	4. Chapter 4

04.

这一天Conner来接Tim夜巡的时候发觉了他有些不对劲。

“Tim，转过头看着我？”

Tim的小脸蛋红扑扑的，还噘着嘴，鼓鼓囊囊地鼓起腮帮子低着头把手杵在身后。Conner小大人一样地叉着双手，严肃地盯着他。

“Tim？”

“太阳鸟？”

“Timothy？”

“不耀——”在Conner的紧盯之下，Tim皱着小眉头，含糊不清地嘟囔着抬起头。这下，他明显肿胀起来的脸颊被Conner敏锐地注意到了，更不要说小氪星人刚刚开发出的透视能力。

Conner蹙了蹙眉，视线扫射到Tim的口腔里面——唔，虽然他不是医生，但Tim的牙真的坏得相当严重，牙龈都肿起来了。

“你蛀牙了。”

“只似一点点……”

“你的牙龈肿得蛮严重的，张开嘴给我看看。”

“不耀！”

“张开嘴。”

Clark看着这副可爱得快要令人发疯的场景，心里真的暖呼呼的。在Conner的威逼之下，Tim只好可怜巴巴地望了望他，闭上眼睛心一横张大了嘴巴。这下，Conner能看清那颗坏牙有多糟糕了。他注意到Tim甚至眼眶红红的，小眼睛里带着血丝，显然是没有睡好。他知道Tim对疼痛的耐受程度，在夜巡之前他一定在床上疼得打滚。

“疼吗？”Conner忧心忡忡地看着Tim立马闭紧了嘴唇，薄薄的、粉色的双唇紧闭成了一条线。Tim瞧了瞧地面，还是点了点头。

“那今晚你就别——”

“布星！”Tim立即大喊，“我已金看过医森了，只是还没做手苏……”

“Tim。”

“我要去夜行——Conner……”

Tim委屈巴巴地拽住了Conner的衣角，他第一次见面的时候也是这么求超级小子多和他聊会天的。说真的，Tim蓝色的大眼睛变得含着泪、湿漉漉的时候，Clark的心都要化了。而至于Conner，如果Conner会不为所动的话，Clark宁愿直播吃氪石。

当Clark还不清楚Conner背着他的脸上会有什么表情的时候，他的儿子就先一步动了起来。Conner向前迈了一步，在Tim还用闪着泪光的、湛蓝色的双眼注视着他的时候，就猛然搂住他的双肩将他拉到了自己怀里。Clark和Tim明显都下意识愣了一下，而Conner的吻已经落下——他在Tim的额头落下了一个又轻又可爱的吻。Clark能听见Conner紧张的心跳声一瞬间飞快加速，又迅速回到了稳定状态，而Tim则是随着脸颊一点点的泛红，心跳也逐步加快着。

“我陪你留在家，好吗？”Conner伏在他的耳畔，轻声说道：“你睡不着的话，我可以陪着你数星星，给你讲Clark的那些英雄故事，你可以给我讲蝙蝠侠的，我想Clark没问题的……”

Tim迷迷糊糊地望着他。

“但是你不准再偷吃棉花糖了。”

Tim又一次撅起嘴望着他，但这次脸红得厉害。

无论如何，Conner抱起Tim，带着他从窗户飞进Drake大宅的房间里，就像是当初他鼓起勇气爬上窗户，邀请Tim与他夜巡一样。Clark看着他们这一对可爱的小伙伴，觉得全身心都被治愈了。

因此，当蝙蝠侠暗示他，Tim也是他的儿子的时候，他冷汗直流。

当蝙蝠侠明确要求他让Tim和Conner不要太亲密的时候，他觉得难度颇高。

当蝙蝠侠发觉Tim、Conner随着Dick、Jason一起不见的时候，他心惊胆战。

撸蝙蝠侠的儿子们治愈身心，但撸蝙蝠侠真的虐身虐心。

当Bruce几秒钟查出来四个孩子最后消失的地点都是孤独城堡的时候，Clark差不多觉得自己可以当场跪下了。然而，蝙蝠侠只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼，放下咖啡雄赳赳气昂昂地就向着孤独城堡前进，而Clark一边大气不敢出一声，一边还得紧紧跟在他屁股后面。

“哎哟，这不是Bruce吗？快请进——”Jor莫名其妙变成了一个爱说话的和蔼的老父亲，在蝙蝠飞机一落地就“多管闲事地”出来迎接，“你和Clark两个人一起来的啊……”面对Jor特别故意的挤眉弄眼，Clark捂住了脸，不想让Jor看到自己悲伤的表情，他感觉下一秒一颗原子弹就能把北极炸平了。

Bruce倒是没有和老人家——即使他是个AI说得太多，只是一如既往地和蔼地说：“您好，Jor，我想我的儿子们刚刚来这里了？”

“是的是的，”Jor完全没看出来他们发生了什么，“Jason和Dick刚进去呢，对了——Tim和Conner也来了呢，他们还以为我没有发现呢……”

Bruce的嘴角耷拉了一下，Clark又抖了抖。

“Clark，”Bruce满脸严肃地带领Clark在孤独城堡里走着，“我希望你能明白让几个小孩进满是危险仪器的孤独城堡是一件很危险的事情。”

Clark跟在他的身后拼命点头。

“不仅你要提醒Jor看好他们，而且你本人也应该上心。”Bruce继续严肃地说着，“Jason和Dick我都视如己出，Tim自然也一样，Conner……就不说他了。”不说那个未来可能拐走或者现在已经拐走我儿子的小崽子了，Bruce心想。

Clark继续认真点着头。

Bruce看着这么谦卑的超人，心中也微妙对他的好感更多了。他自己八成是猜到孩子们消失的原因，自然是因为他的时空穿梭机。因此，当务之急是他赶快到平行世界寻找回这些调皮捣蛋的罗宾，特别是最小的Tim，而这也要意味着他需要把这些平行世界的事情、还有利用他的孤独城堡和氪星科技监视平行世界的事情暴露在Clark面前。

如果需要Clark接受，他必须要做出更有亲和力的姿态，Bruce心想。

于是，他猛然转过身，看着手足无措的Clark猛然停在原地，僵硬地看着自己。Bruce的脑海里飞速转动，迅速寻找到了一种属于他的最具有亲和力的姿态——

Bruce暧昧地凑近Clark，伸出手将他的领带一拽，让他惊慌失措的脸靠近了自己。

显然，Bruce脑海中的Brucie王子并没有分辨出“亲切”和“诱惑”之间的区别。

“所以你 欠 我 的，小记者。”Bruce的双眼温柔又带有威慑力地映入Clark的眼中，顺着他的目光Clark近得足以看到他完美的五官，以及感受到他浑身散发出的凛冽的气场，“你接下来只需要好好听我的，知道了吗？”

Clark深呼吸了一口气，即使他不想这样，但他的超级大脑还是顺利帮他写完了一个长篇Superbat身份梗霸道总裁爱上我RPS同人文。他也不得不承认Bruce Wayne真的魅力极佳，谁也不可能不被他所打动。

然而，当他看到他自己家里有一个他从未见过的房间，里面还有他从未见过的仪器和从未见过的氪星研究，他感受到自己完全被利用了。

完蛋了，同人文还多追加了五万字的虐恋情深的番外。

当Tim真的一不小心掉入时空穿梭机的时候他真的还是后悔了，不过Conner还紧紧牵着他的手，所以他一点也不怕。

等到他恢复意识的时候，他被康纳竭尽全力抱在怀里，不太稳当地飞在空中。现在，他们身处一个都市上空，看上去很和平安全。

Tim吐了吐舌头，弯起嘴角大笑着把头贴在Conner的肩膀上。Conner皱着眉，无可奈何地只能更圈紧了缠绕在他身上的Tim，悄悄飞到远处再在一处静谧的角落降落。

这里显然不是北极，也不是他们的城市，因为此时哥谭和大都会已是深夜，不可能再有这样明媚的阳光。Conner头疼地看着Tim还肿着脸颊，口中含糊不清，却仍把现在当成一次奇特的冒险。他不知道他们被传送到了什么地方，而他还穿着超级小子的黑T恤，Tim还穿着他自己设计的太阳鸟的黄、红、黑三色制服，在人群中可以说是明显得不能再明显了。

当他还在发愁怎么办的时候，小Tim已经拖着他的小披风屁颠屁颠地跑到报刊亭去了，他可爱的小脸对别人微微一笑，就让人放松警惕，纵容他抓起一份报纸——

“Tim！”Conner在他又伸手去抓一块棉花糖的时候厉声喝道，Tim吓了一跳，又委屈地鼓起一张包子脸转过头，怨念地望着他。

“不可以。”Conner把他举起的手强制性摁下去，又把他的报纸放回原位，“我们没有钱，而且你的牙齿还没有……”

“没关系，小英雄，直接拿去吧。”大叔善意的话并没有改变Conner的态度，而Tim则是继续盯着那包看上去美味至极的棉花糖，又委屈地看看Conner。

“绝对不可以。”

“Conner……”Tim都带上软糯糯撒娇的声音了。

“拉奥啊，你的牙还肿着，你甚至因为发炎还有轻微发烧。”Conner咬牙切齿地说着，“现在，安静待着，什么也别动。Tim，你这个脑子里只剩下冒险的捣蛋鬼，我真后悔带你来孤独城堡。”

“可似我想去看泥的家嘛，”Tim噘着嘴，依然用软糯糯的声音说着，“我想去看我最最最最最最好朋友的家，不行吗？”接着他又大大咧咧地笑了起来，不顾自己的疼痛。

Conner翻了个白眼，抬起手无可奈何地说着：“……但是收收你的冒险之心，大英雄。总之，那边有个便利店，我们去借用里面的……”

“唔哇……？”

“小罗？呃……迷你版的小罗？等等，你怎么变成小孩了？哇是不是魔法什么的……”

Conner困惑地眨了眨眼睛，这是——谁？他看见了一个自己……对，这个人拥有和他一模一样的脸，和长大后的他一模一样的脸。他自然知道自己是什么形象，因为在冷冻仓里面，他被灌输知识的时候就是用长大后的形象。但是面前这个人除了拥有和他一模一样的脸，其他什么也不像——拥有着一个时髦又古怪的莫西干头、一件皮衣夹克、一副墨镜，和一身有着骚气十足的、大大的S标志的紧身衣。

此刻，他正抱起Tim，一脸惊恐地望着小小的Tim漂浮在空中。

“嘿，你快点放下他。”Conner皱着眉头，面前的这个人也能飞，说不定也是超人的克隆体。

说不定还比他大，他没有优势。

“哎哟喂，这么凶干嘛呀。”那个人嘟嘟囔囔地说着，瞥了一眼Conner瞬间更在空中猛退了一步，“我的妈呀，还有一个迷你版的我？”

Conner狐疑地望着他，Tim也懵了，瞪着大大的眼睛望着这个少年，嘴里软乎乎地说：“Conner？”

“哎！”卷毛的超级小子立即笑开了花，咧着嘴在小孩子面前一副吓人的夸张笑容，傻乎乎地更搂紧了Tim，“小罗，我就知道是你。等等，我马上来个契约之吻，把你变回……”

“呃？？？你干嘛——”Conner立马变了脸色，看着那个超级小子夸张地撅起嘴，向着Tim粉色的嘴唇进发。而Tim也完全吓傻了，呆愣愣地看着对方马上就要亲到自己了。

“咚——”

一声闷棍，超级小子的头被狠狠地敲了一下，他手中的Tim也一下就掉到了Conner怀里。Conner往上一看，简直是从内心深处打了一个寒战。一个长大了的Tim穿着一身红绿色的制服、拿着一根长棍，但绝对是有着一副超级可怕堪比蝙蝠侠的恐怖表情冷冷地瞪着他——或者说瞪着两个超级小子。现在，他缓缓地降落在地上，收齐了钩爪仍然一副冷冰冰的表情，吓得Conner更抱紧了自己怀里的Tim。

“不好意思。”他低沉的、略带磁性的嗓音让Conner一惊，赶快向着他那边看去，而这时他也注意到这个Tim制服上有一块被搞脏了一半的标志，但依稀能分辨出来是一个“R”。

“不好意思，这个世界的你是个智障。”他又大声、清晰、响亮地说了一遍，Conner愣在原地，看着他们背后倒地不起的超级小子又猛然蹦起来，哭丧着脸尖叫道：“小罗，你在说什么鬼话！！！！！”

“就是这样。”这个Tim总算露出了轻松的表情，冲着背后的超级小子傲慢地瞥了一眼，嘴角露出了笑容。

——

“呃……你确定要这样吗，Bruce？”

“确定，肯定，以及十分肯定。”

Clark被塞进一件巨大、笨重，甚至令他举步维艰的防护服里，如果他不是个氪星人，那他肯定被热得浑身冒汗了。根据Bruce的说法，即使能追踪到四个孩子掉落时空的范围，计算也会出现偏差，所以他们不一定能去到准确的地方。好消息是Bruce有着同样功能的时空穿梭枪，可以在世界之间随意穿越，不用担心有去无回；坏消息是Bruce也无法控制寻找孩子们时穿越到的世界，也就是他们完全可能穿越到一个充满危险的世界。

包括遍地绿氪、蓝氪，或者粉氪的世界。

“说……说真的，Bruce，”Clark艰难地移动着步子，看着蝙蝠侠还是一如既往地蝙蝠装打扮，十分轻松，“你以前知道有那种……连泥土底下都是氪石的世界吗？”

“没有！”Bruce轻快地回答着，Clark忍住了想打他的冲动，“但是要防患于未然，不仅是防护氪石，还可以保护你体内的能量，模拟黄太阳光……”Clark真的觉得自己需要给Bruce预约一个心理医生。

在Clark十分钟的移动失败后，Bruce冷着脸把他踹进了穿梭门。就这样，Clark欲哭无泪地在防护服的重重保护下，形成一个球滚到了时空漩涡里……

“呃，Bruce……Bruce？你还好吗？”

Clark睁开眼睛看到的是一个荒芜的世界，这里似乎经历了巨大的爆炸，视野所及之处皆为被烧焦的平地。他努力了半天希望自己能从地上爬起来，然而失败了。

这时候，Bruce也站起身，努力向四周查看情况。他看了一圈，也大致明白这里是什么地方了。而Clark还在与防护服作斗争的时候，头顶上突然出现了一个人影。

果然来了。Bruce心领神会，静静地站在原地看着上空慢慢降落下来的——超人。Clark也震惊了，看着一个和自己一模一样，但明显更冰冷，甚至可以说是傲慢的人降落在Bruce的面前。这就是平行世界的他？他却在那个人身上感觉不到一丝善意。

“你是……Bruce？”超人警惕地眯着眼睛，很快他一定是彻底扫描了一遍蝙蝠侠，但蝙蝠装的铅层让他失败了。“不对，你不是他，”他冷漠地注视着Bruce，“你是……谁？”

Bruce默不作声地将手摸向万能腰带，而这个超人眼睛瞬间就瞪大了，甚至下意识双眼就露出了红光。Clark从没见过自己会有如此显露杀心的时刻，但他管不了太多了，奋力一跃像是一颗飞弹一样直直地撞去。警惕的超人一下留意到了这个不知道从哪来的玩意，用超级速度瞬间避开了。然而，他看到灰头土脸的防护服爬起来的时候，里面露出了自己的，迟疑地说：“你们到底是……”

“吔屎啦你！”

在超人，Clark都还没有反应过来的时候，Bruce成功糊了超人一脸绿氪。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

氪石乱舞：233号蝙蝠侠Bruce Wayne对变色超的绝招（在超人穿着防护服的情况下），原理是甩出氪石然后糊他脸上。

“细路仔学人玩独裁，生旧叉烧都好过生你啦？（小孩子学人玩独裁，生块叉烧都好过生你了？）”Bruce一边兴致勃勃地往倒在地上的“超人”踩了几脚，一边恼火地说着，“我TM在另一个世界早都看你不爽了，把我大儿子搞死了，三儿子搞死了，养大我的人搞死了……”

“嗨，Clark！”他发誓他从未见过Bruce这么霸道总裁过，原来塞人氪石的感觉这么帅气吗，“你要不要来一起踩几下？”

Clark的情感非常微妙，一方面他不太了解Bruce一边操着神秘的东方语言一边暴揍一个长得和自己一模一样的人是怎么回事，另一方面又感觉Bruce这样一定还是处于某种理由的，毕竟他刚才在这个人身上感觉到了对Bruce的敌意。这个时候，Bruce又停了下来，对着他招了招手：“好了，发泄完毕。Clark，来，看着这个脑子缺根筋的自己，我去搜索一下孩子们有没有来这个世界。”

Clark总算动了起来，但当他步履艰难地挪动到两个人的面前的时候，Bruce亲切友好地指了指趴在地上的超人的背。

“坐在这，Clark，”Bruce温和地说着，“超人的翘臀，又软又结实。”

Clark打了个寒战，脑内再次加笔三万字的PWP，还是附加重口味游戏的那种。然而，迫于Bruce的瞪视，他还是只好无可奈何地摇摇头，照着Bruce所说的稳稳当当地坐在了超人的背上。虽然氪石对他的伤害稍有恢复，但一个身穿着厚重防护服的Clark Kent一屁股坐在他的背上，把他彻底埋进了大地里。而一声清脆的“咔哒声”，Clark不禁要为给他当氪肉坐垫的超人的脊椎捏了把汗。

不过此时，Bruce总算将之前苦闷的情绪一扫而光。他心情放松地启动了自己的手腕电脑，搜索了一圈——好吧，并没有任何和他们同个时空的个体存在着。他无可奈何地叹了口气，但还是顺手登陆上了“蝙蝠侠内部讨论论坛-禁止剧透-禁止邀请非同位体人士入内”

主题：【紧急】已擒获不义世界超人一只，等待任何蝙蝠侠接收并关押  
楼主：233号地球蝙蝠侠（家庭和睦，儿孙满堂）  
内容：  
顺路去了不义世界，擒获不义超一只，有人愿意收押速来。

过了一会儿，他的消息栏便不断闪烁着。他漫不经心地点开来看，可惜并没有获得多少赞同的声音。

2L：16号地球蝙蝠侠（局外人计划进行中，勿扰）  
内容：  
@主世界蝙蝠侠

3L：50号地球蝙蝠侠（正义领主带领和平）  
内容：  
世界线还未进展到不义超人被打败，233号地球蝙蝠侠，你篡改历史了。

Bruce翻了个白眼，其他世界的同位体就是这样固执，所以才和自己的孩子们没办法好好相处的好吗？他随手下滑，基本上他们都在@主世界蝙蝠侠来处理他弄出来的“烂摊子”。而这时候，一个回答又出现了。

52L：《哥谭》蝙蝠侠（小小的年纪，大大的梦想）  
内容：我想主世界的蝙蝠侠还忙着处理“家族事宜”？

哦对，隔一段时间主世界的蝙蝠侠总要和他的孩子们来一次生离死别的，好像要不然大家都快分不清他几个儿子谁是谁一样了。Bruce抬了抬眉毛，看到下面立刻有几个“反叛分子”窜了出来。

53L：50号地球蝙蝠侠（正义领主带领和平）  
内容：  
既然如此，领主世界这边我们会派出军队，协助解决不义世界的问题。

54L：3号地球夜枭（不要问我为什么不是蝙蝠侠，愚蠢的欧豆豆们）  
内容：  
哼，你只是想跟着你的小白，又收复一块领地吧？弟弟，我不会让你得逞的。

55L：22号地球蝙蝠侠（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）  
内容：  
哈，一如既往，我也会加入的。

Bruce默默关掉了屏幕，转过头十分淡定地对Clark和颜悦色地说道：“没有孩子们的踪迹，我们走吧。”

“啊……？”Clark竭尽全力，甚至又狠狠压了几下超人，才勉强把自己拉起来。他本来想开口问可不可以脱掉这身防护服，但是在Bruce忧心忡忡的眼神下，还是什么也没说。

Bruce则是默默在心里计算着：已找到目标：0，待找到目标：+1。好吧，现在只能让主世界蝙蝠侠早一点来这个世界，然后收拾这个烂摊子了。

——

尽管超级小子散发着一种“小罗小时候真的太可爱了，想要抱抱”的迷之气息，但罗宾和Conner还是死死地把Tim护在身后，不让他靠近。

然而说实话，Tim对这个卷毛、臭屁、还蠢兮兮的超级小子充满了好奇，他不像是Conner那样谨慎温柔，但充满了激情四射的活力。他的目光不自觉地就追随着这个闪闪发光的少年英雄，而对方捕捉到他投射来的视线之后，会很自然地给他一个wink~

Tim的脸颊通红，因为蛀牙肿胀的牙龈似乎也不怎么痛了。而Conner撅起嘴，气鼓鼓地看着Tim的注意力不再放在自己身上，别扭地扭过头——不过，他还真感到意外，没想到Tim会成为蝙蝠侠的罗宾。现在，在不远处，罗宾正在电脑前面专心致志地搜寻着任何关于平行世界的线索。他冷静、沉着，像是自己初次见到Tim那样温文尔雅，又聪明可靠。但想着他们之间的年龄差，小Tim在他的接近之下很快打开了心扉，愿意把放松、粘人的一面展现在他的面前，而罗宾则更像是一个成年人，一个早早长大的孩子。

“不过我还真是好奇呢，”超级小子歪着头，漂到了Conner的身边，“我明明没有小的时候……”

“呃？”看着那张和自己一模一样的脸却带着这么花哨的墨镜，Conner有点不太习惯，“我从培养仓出来的时候就这个样子了……”

“那么看来是还没成熟的幼年体，”超级小子继续疑惑地摸着下巴，“唔……真是神奇，到底是谁把你早早弄出来了？”

Conner并不理解他的困惑，直白地说：“蝙蝠侠，”他又补了一句，“他把我直接交给Clark的。”

“诶？莫非是蝙蝠侠提前发现了卡德摩斯？”超级小子看了看在不远处的罗宾，后者只是耸耸肩，“他去管大都会的事情？真神奇。”

Tim听到这句话，突然犹犹豫豫地站了起来：“蝙蝠侠不费去管大都会的事情吗？泥们很了解他？”

“废话呀，”超级小子笑着飘到他的身边，“你可是罗宾……”然而，Tim抬起了迷惑的眼神盯着他：“啊？罗宾。”

“对啊，小罗？”Conner眨了眨眼，扫了一眼他全身，“你这身……虽然有点新颖，但……别告诉我你们只是那边正好是万圣街。Oops，剧透了！”

然而，Tim认真而坚定地看着他的双眼，他的话一出，连罗宾都一下从座位上窜了起来——  
“可是我不是罗宾啊，而且之前蝙蝠侠先生问我要不要当他的罗宾，我拒绝了，我还想问你们他会不会生气了……”

……  
“什么——？！”X2

罗宾和超级小子同时飞驰过来，紧紧拽住了Tim的小胳膊摇啊摇。

“你怎么会拒绝蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠可是你这么崇拜的偶像，还有夜翼——”  
“小罗！你不是罗宾？！那超级小子和罗宾的组合怎么办！少年正义联盟没有你怎么办？！小罗、小罗，你说话啊！！”

Conner及时地拉开了快要晕头转向的Tim：“你们都冷静点，”他叹了口气，“其实是当时Tim发现我是超级小子，然后很崇拜的样子——我、我就顺水推舟问他要不要来当我的搭档，然后我们就……”

罗宾面色凝重地看着Conner，而超级小子忍不住笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈，这个逻辑很不错呀。小罗，如果你是星城的人，你会不会就是小快手了？”

“闭嘴，”罗宾瞪了他一眼，皱起眉头，“这个情况太特殊了……但我不觉得蝙蝠侠会……”

就在这个时候，一个巨大的黑色影子投射在他们的身上——

“啊喔——”超级小子扬起眉毛，露出一个尴尬的笑容。

——

阿卡姆骑士意识到有什么人在跟踪他。

他自然很快就猜到了那是谁，毕竟在这个区域内能跟上他速度的人并不多。当他绕了个圈子，直接出现在这个鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他身后的人的面前。当Dick尴尬地笑了起来，阿卡姆骑士无可奈何地叹了口气，他不知道为什么不同的世界会有如此大的偏差，但他现在的确产生了一种带着两个小孩的既视感。一个父母健全的Dick，一个定期会跟双双入狱的父母见面（母亲因为挪用医疗款项被蝙蝠侠抓入狱）的Jason，然后他们就像是个庸俗的普通市民一样天天操心着一大堆有的没的的小事，甚至他能感受到Jason某种微妙的……醋意？

他感觉自己像是在走错了片场，又一直在好奇这到底是什么类型的蝙蝠侠，才能养出这样两个朴实无华的儿子。但他并不对蝙蝠侠又一次将Jason遗忘了而感到奇怪。现在离他们第一次来到这个世界已经过了几个月了，然而另一个世界的蝙蝠侠还没出现。

“嘿，我是说……阿卡姆骑士……唔，”Dick装出友好的样子试图和他打招呼，“好吧，你的名字实在是太绕口了。”

阿卡姆骑士还没有回答他，而是冷冷地盯着他。他在犹豫是要告诉这两个还和当初的他一样天真的人真相，还是要保守这个秘密。若他们知道有朝一日Jason会走上与他们对立的那一面，Dick，蝙蝠侠的好儿子会怎么想呢？

“我说，你也不用刻意无视我吧？”Dick皱了皱眉，穿着这身他从未见过的紧身夜翼服装站在他面前，与其像是个义警不如像是个脱衣舞男。

“所以，你出来是要做什么？”阿卡姆骑士冷冰冰地问着，他从不允许Dick或者Jason外出。

Dick扭了扭脖子，伸了伸手：“就是……活动活动筋骨，憋得太闷了。”

“不，你和Jason又在计划什么奇怪的事情了，”阿卡姆骑士说，“而且Jason从来不让我和你单独待在一起。”

Dick扬起眉毛，耸耸肩：“他就是个小鬼，别理他。”

在我看起来你们两个都是，阿卡姆骑士思索着他们这样做的目的，想来想去也只有寻找回去的方法这一条路，但Dick跟踪他也不能达到目的，除非是为了拖住他。

“Jason想要做什么？”阿卡姆骑士几乎是看到Dick转瞬间就瞪大了眼睛：“拜托，不是吧？”

“你们真觉得自己可以瞒得过我吗？”阿卡姆骑士轻描淡写地说着，但这时候Dick露出了一个微笑：“好吧，我承认你很聪明也很帅。”他无可奈何地瞪了Dick一眼，但意识到可能有什么事情不太对劲。这个时候，远处的一声尖叫震破了他的耳朵——

“Dickie Bird——！！”

阿卡姆骑士惊愕地看着丧钟那台他最心爱的改造汽车飞驰而来，顶棚掀开，驾驶座上坐着一个捏着方向盘、暴躁地怒吼着的罗宾。随着一声震耳欲聋的引擎声，一只钩爪飞了出来，拽起一个人直接扔在了副驾驶座上。

“Dick，我都安排好了，时空穿梭门就开在蝙蝠洞上面，我出来的时候也把跟踪器都拆了，也没惊动他的报警器，我们只要——我操？！”

Jason转回头一看，副驾驶位上的并非Dick，而是令他一阵毛骨悚然的阿卡姆骑士。他们身后，Dick目瞪口呆地站在原地，看到被抓走的阿卡姆骑士和开着摩托车，停到他身边的丧钟。而Jason还没转过头来，阿卡姆骑士的枪就抵在了他的太阳穴上。

“现在要和我解释一下，Jason Todd，”他冰冷的嗓音再次响起，“为什么你拿到了丧钟的车子。”

——

在几分钟之前，Jason终于找到了这个阿卡姆骑士的老巢——实际上是丧钟的老巢，但他查出来他们之间的关系不错。

相比于阿卡姆骑士清冷的地方，丧钟的资源可就多多了。Jason偷偷摸摸地溜进这个地方，很快就找到了他所需要的大型电脑设备。这个世界的丧钟显然也很舍得为自己花钱，而在有基础硬件之后，Jason利用手腕电脑上的数据资料，很快就开启了时空穿梭的程序。

然而在他专心致志地工作的时候，突然一阵脚步声响起。Jason一激灵，从座位上窜起来拿出了蝙蝠镖，但这时候丧钟却意料之外地走到他的面前，困惑地说：“Jason？”

啥？丧钟还认识这个世界的Jason Todd吗？Jason扬起了眉毛，但一个大胆的想法在他脑海里响起。他总是这么大胆：“嗨，丧钟。”

“Jason，你怎么……变成这样了？”丧钟看上去并未怀疑，只是更加困惑地盯着他。但毋庸置疑，面前的人的确就是Jason Todd。

Jason露出一个自以为很酷、很不屑的表情，深深吸了一口气，又吐了出来：

“魔法。”

怎么？难道这个世界里的人没有遇上过那么几次魔法袭击？被变成小孩子或者变成小动物？

不过好在丧钟什么也没说，只是狐疑地继续盯着他。

“现在，我需要借用一下你的电脑。”Jason继续抬着鼻孔说道。

这也就是为什么现在Jason偷来了丧钟的车子，在哥谭的道路上狂飙的原因了。阿卡姆骑士叹了口气，也难怪，毕竟这个Jason还真是个如假包换的Jason Todd。当然，他很惊讶Jason和Dick也能在这么短时间之内就搞定了这一切，还打开了一个通往异世界的时空穿梭门。然而这时候，车子猛然间停了下来，他转过头问：“为什么要停下来？”

“废话，当然是要去接Dick了！谁要和你这混蛋一起走啊！”Jason恼火地捏着方向盘怒吼着，而阿卡姆骑士无可奈何地撇撇嘴，看着身后骑着摩托车飞驰而来的丧钟和Dick异常友好地分别坐在前后座上，可能是因为同样的目标。

“Jason！”Dick大喊着他的名字，罗宾几乎要激动地笑开了花。

“Jason？！这到底是怎么一回事？”丧钟莫名其妙地瞪着Jason，也就是阿卡姆骑士，而他身旁的Jason做了个鬼脸，却突然意识到丧钟的同伙阿卡姆骑士就坐在他的身边呢。

他还没来得及阻止，就看到阿卡姆骑士闪电般地伸出手，向着摩托车直直地伸过去——

下一秒，丧钟被一拳打翻，而Dick准时抓住了他伸过来的拳头，被连带着一起拽回到车里。

不顾Jason不断地牢骚，也不顾Dick和自己两个人挤在一个副驾驶位上，对方还腻乎乎地坐在自己的腿上，阿卡姆骑士冷冰冰地一拍方向盘：“走，我也和你们去见见你们那个蝙蝠侠。”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

在精疲力尽地穿越了多个时空，甚至碰上了一个女性版本的自己之后，Clark终于气喘吁吁地跟着Bruce来到了一个正确的时空里——当他面前的视野又一次亮起来之后，他看到一个胸前写着“S”，但有着莫西干头、还戴着墨镜的超级小子迷惑地看着自己，而他的身后，有一个穿着罗宾装的陌生人。

“呃……蝙蝠侠，还有——米其林轮胎人？”超级小子瞪大眼睛，指着Clark摸着下巴嘀咕着，“哥谭新出现的罪犯真是越来越奇怪了？”

“不，他不是我们这里的蝙蝠侠，他应该是和那两个孩子一个世界来的。”罗宾很敏锐地就看出了他们之间微妙的差别，但让超级小子分辨不同世界的蝙蝠侠，简直就像是让直男分辨口红色号一样吃力。超级小子做了个鬼脸，又看着这个蝙蝠侠点点头：“是的，还有这个是超人。”

没等Clark解释，超级小子就变了脸色，立刻一副戏精的样子紧紧抱住了自己：“什么？！你们世界的超人是这个样子的？！我……我可不能想穿这种奇怪的衣服。”

“不……不是这样的，Conner——呃，我是说，超级小子。”Clark痛苦地瘫坐在地上，被这一身防护服折磨得有气无力。但他可不敢脱下这身防护服，因为刚才在一个混乱的战争世界里，他为了保护Bruce一不小心启动了热视线，后果就是这件可靠的防护服及时启动了防破损保护程序，将他的热视线在这件衣服内接连反射，最终导致现在他所有的衣服都被烧掉了，所有体毛也都脱了个干干净净。

包括头发。

“好了，总算找到Tim和Conner了，”Bruce没有理会蹲在角落暗暗伤心的Clark，“快点带他们回去，然后我们还要去找Jason和Dick。”

罗宾朝着他点了点头，暗示了一下超级小子让他去找安顿在游戏室的两个孩子。然而，他却感觉到手臂被人从后面拽了拽。

“呃……蝙蝠侠？”

罗宾很不好意思地转过头，看着拉着他的手臂，足足把他拖行了好几厘米的蝙蝠侠一脸困惑的样子盯着他，突然又恍然大悟，松开了他。罗宾不怎么清楚平行世界和自己的世界有多大的差别，但这个Bruce居然以那种老父亲的眼神温柔地注视着他，面罩之下仿佛眼含热泪地说着：“噢我忘了，我的Tim不打算当罗宾了……”

罗宾内心不知道为什么打了个寒战，缩了缩肩膀有点心惊胆战地看着这个特别反常的蝙蝠侠。

然而蝙蝠侠还是一样忧伤地看着他。

“呃……唔……我是说，蝙蝠侠……”罗宾眼睛垂下来，四处瞟着。他可从来没遇上那种蝙蝠侠能够如此真情流露的时刻，更不要说对着他了。但这时候这个蝙蝠侠真的很惆怅地看着自己，他突然想着要不要说些什么话安慰安慰他。“其实……其实……就算Tim没有当罗宾，你也一样是他心目中最崇拜的……”

“呃？你们怎么来了？”Conner困惑的声音突然打断了这一切，“我们才刚到这十分钟……你们是来找我们的？”罗宾发誓他看到蝙蝠侠一秒钟之内露出了对待贝恩才有的凶光，转过头恶狠狠地瞪了Conner一眼。Tim也牵着超级小子的手走了出来，也眨着大眼睛露出迷惑的眼神：“蝙蝠侠……？”

“Tim、Conner，我们得回家了。”Clark挥挥手，上前了一步弯下了腰，“你们知道这里不是你们的世界对吧？”

Conner点点头，也回头扯了扯Tim的手臂。意外的是，Tim并没有动弹，仍然噘着嘴望着Bruce。

“Tim？”Clark好奇地望着他，然而Tim撇了撇嘴：“超级小子和太阳鸟的冒险才刚刚开始呢，为什么这么着急就要把我们带回去……”

Bruce似乎面罩之下瞪大了眼睛，而Clark心里发慌：“Tim，可是你们会困在这个时空的。”

“罗宾说他们这里有仪器可以把我们送回去，”Tim可怜巴巴地看着他，“我现在还不想回去……”

Bruce眯起了眼睛，幽幽地盯着Tim：“Tim Drake……”

“可是我又不是罗宾，”Tim突然叉着小手，中气十足地说着，“你才不能带我回去。”

罗宾几乎是肉眼可见蝙蝠侠慢慢颓废下去，心里又燃起一种很同情的感觉。然而Tim却理直气壮地叉着腰，一点都不打算退让。而Conner似乎也无可奈何地耸耸肩，并不打算做任何劝说。这时候，Bruce突然弯下了腰，面对着Tim缓缓地开口了：

“Tim，我很清楚知道你不打算当我的罗宾，但在其他所有世界里面，你都是我的孩子。”Bruce的面罩虽然遮住了他的双眼，但看得出他非常诚恳，“我不忍心与你真的毫无关联，但我想说的是，无论你去做什么，你都是我引以为傲的孩子。”

Tim睁大了眼睛，顷刻之间，脸蛋又变得红扑扑了。“蝙蝠侠先生……”他害羞地看着蝙蝠侠，而Bruce说：“叫我Bruce，Tim。”

“我去做什么，你都支持吗，Bruce？”Tim小声地说着，Bruce轻轻点了点头。

“我不当罗宾，你也无所谓吗？”Tim怯生生地看着他，Bruce继续点着头。

“我和Conner结婚，你也会支持吗？”Tim期待地看着他，Bruce却僵住了。

Clark目瞪口呆地看着两个孩子，事实上Conner也吓傻了，满脸通红地惊讶着望着Tim。而Tim则是弯起嘴角：“是Kon说的呀！他说我们两个以后会以结婚为目的谈恋爱的，但只是蝙蝠侠不一定会同意。”

Bruce怒火中烧地狠狠瞪着超级小子，然而这个拥有小卷毛的莫西干头少年却一脸坏笑着躲到罗宾的身后。罗宾无可奈何地翻了个白眼，还真是一不留神他就去坑别的世界的自己了。然而，Clark却更加激动：“不，Tim，你不能和Conner结婚……”他看着两个睁着迷茫的大眼睛的孩子，又按奈不住说：“因为你们是亲兄弟……”

“什么？”没想到的是，Bruce比孩子们更快地反驳他，“Conner这个混小子怎么和Tim是亲兄弟了？”“亲兄弟？”Conner迷茫地眨眨眼睛，“这是怎么一回事，他和你有什么关系吗？还是他和蝙蝠侠其实是……？”“嘿，你们到底在说些什么，”Tim是最困惑不解的人，“我有自己的爸爸妈妈……”

“Tim不是你的孩子吗？”  
Bruce在面罩下翻了个白眼：“是养子！当然是养子！你到底在想些什么？”  
“那我另一个父亲不是蝙蝠侠？Clark不是经常碎碎念……”这下连罗宾和超级小子都忍不住凑了过来。“什么？你们这个世界的我是蝙蝠侠和超人生的？”超级小子夸张地捂住了脸，“我的妈呀，小罗，我真的要变成你哥哥了。”“是弟弟。”罗宾白了他一眼。

Bruce及时地抬起手，对Clark的防护服实行了实时禁言。这下，米其林轮胎超人就变成了无声的米其林轮胎超人，而Bruce在费了好大的功夫之后终于明白了这么大堆误会是怎么回事。最终，四个孩子排排坐，他清了清嗓子，一本正经地解释道：“Tim Drake是我的养子。Conner Kent是Clark的克隆人，有些世界当儿子有些世界当兄弟，和我本人没有联系。”

“那Conner的另一半父本是哪里来的呢？”勤学好问的Tim举起了小手，期待地望着Bruce。但他瞥了一眼皱起脸的超级小子，只好委婉地说：“是一个财力、科技都足够的人。”

“那还不是蝙蝠侠。”Tim小声嘀咕着，超级小子笑了起来，而Bruce差点气晕过去。

“不，这样的人还有呢，Tim。”Conner坐在他身边转过头看着他，“你想想看……”

“Ra’s Al Ghul？”此话一出，所有人都打了个寒战。Conner回忆道这个老变态在上次他和Tim去冒险的时候，奇怪地笑着对Tim说“我很期待你长大之后的样子”。如果他和Ra’s有血缘关系，他一定会十分自闭。

“或者Lex Luthor？”Tim又歪着头说，没想到Conner更是表情如临大敌：“我以后会秃头吗？”

Bruce突然意识到这个世界里有钱的好人真的没几个，而且他更不想未来Conner去找绿箭侠叫爸爸，虽然绿箭侠真的有个儿子叫做Connor。另一边，超级小子正在用氪星人那套最可怜巴巴的狗狗眼望着他，一边用唇语无声地说“他还是个小孩子”。罗宾也似乎放松了下来，脸上浮现着笑意拭目以待。Bruce注视着罗宾温柔地表情，突然口气一松，诚恳地说：“好吧，其实Conner的确是我的儿子。”

这一刻，Conner轻松地笑了起来，而超级小子也激动地飘了起来。Tim没太注意到这些小举动，只是像是早有所料一样，继续追问着：“那你们是为什么要造出Conner呢？”

“这是因为……”  
“当然是因为爱了！”

超级小子突然按奈不住，直接窜到了Bruce的身后。他激动地搂住Bruce的肩膀，用力地蹭了蹭：“你和Clark一见钟情、情投意合、如胶似漆……然后有了，我！没错吧，Bruce爸爸？”

Bruce无可奈何地忍受着超级小子疯狂蹭着他，绷紧了嘴角又无法做出任何反驳。“没错……Conner。”但这个时候，他垂下目光，看到了小Conner慢慢绽开的笑脸，喜上眉梢。Bruce又一次心软了，他补上了一句：“你是带着我们的期待和爱出生的，Conner。”

Conner真的非常开心，甚至连脸颊都完全涨红了，双手都在不停地颤抖。Clark虽然已经大概明白什么事情，但令他最感到意外的不是真相，而是Bruce对孩子们坦诚的爱。传说中哥谭的花花公子，总是带着一点点懒散与桀骜不驯。即使是身为蝙蝠侠的时候，他也会让小孩子与他涉入险境，这是他过去不能理解的。但现在他看到了Bruce如此之多可爱的一面，有犯蠢的、傻乎乎的、可爱的、温柔的、诚实的……他脑内那些小文章不再令他心惊胆战，反而都统统转化成了温馨向全员段子，一篇一篇书写着这个家庭里有趣的故事。

Bruce转回了头，依然带着满怀爱意的眼神注视着他，连Clark都忍不住要真的沦陷了。然而，Bruce却微笑着，说道：“Clark，我会每周抽出一天时间和你假扮一下夫夫。”

假扮？他内心不知道为什么燃起了小小的失落。但Clark又不知道哪里来的勇气，用唇语说道“所以我可以在那一天的时间与你光明正大地约会？”

“很有勇气嘛，小记者。”Bruce意料之外地抬起眉毛，这次翘起的一个微笑是属于Clark的了。Clark也注视着他的蓝眼睛，好像他们就真的是一对甜蜜、如胶似漆的情侣一样。突然，Bruce想起了什么，温柔地笑着看着他：“对了，我应该把你这身防护服脱了。系统，拆卸氪星人专用防护服。”

Clark瞪大了眼睛，然而还没等他大叫出一声“不！”，一股冷风就直愣愣地刮了进来，掠过了——他全身上下每一处。当Clark竭尽全力地捂住自己的下半身的时候，还是没能阻拦住超级小子的一声尖叫：“我的妈呀！额滴神呀！我的七舅姥爷啊！他下面没毛！上面也没毛！他浑身上下都没毛！”

罗宾紧急状态下捂住两个孩子的眼睛，也沉痛地自己闭上了双眼。不——他真的不想看到男朋友他爹的裸体，还是真•一“丝”不挂的那种。站得离他最近的蝙蝠侠，面容凝重，刚才的愉快和暧昧一扫而空，变成了一种看着变态的眼神注视着他……

然而下一秒，一辆车凭空出现，直直地撞进来少年正义联盟的基地，打断了这个混乱的场面。随着一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸声，半个休息大厅转瞬间变成一片火海，沙发、电视、各种电脑器材都毁于一旦。

这时候，一个身穿着绿鳞小短裤罗宾装的少年矫健地跳了过来，还兴高采烈地说：“嘿，Bruce！总算找到你了！”他的身后还跟着夜翼和一个陌生的穿着全身装甲的男人。“喔，Jason，Dick。”Bruce说这话的时候仿佛翻了个白眼，但他还是叹了口气等着Jason一把扑到他怀里，用力地抱了抱。所以，那个世界的蝙蝠侠的罗宾还是Jason……罗宾思索着，但抬起头看着终于团聚在一起的一家子和茫茫火海，突然开口说道：

“等等，你们烧的是我的基地啊——！！”


	7. Chapter 7

07.

超级小子看着郁闷到缩成一团躲在角落自闭到碎碎念“完蛋了这才几天基地就被炸了蝙蝠侠一定会杀了我的”的罗宾，都不知道怎么安慰他。而事实上，与此同时另一个世界的Bruce、Tim、Conner、Jason、Dick，以及终于用超级速度找来一套T恤和裤子（而且还小得要命），只是光着头的Clark也都站在他的身边。

“呃……别这么伤心，Tim？”Dick试探着说道，“遇袭这种事情经常发生……”

“所以这家伙最后真的成为了罗宾？”Jason扬起眉毛，撅了撅嘴，“在我的世界里可不会发生这种事情。”

“是啊，Tim是不会当罗宾了。”Conner顺口就接着了，没想到得到了Jason+Bruce两个人恶狠狠的瞪视。Conner受伤的缩了缩脖子，奇怪Jason为什么也会瞪他。

Clark倒是露出一个善意的微笑，就像他经常做的那样，只是他不知道现在他光着头这么笑有点惊悚：“嘿，孩子，要不然我们可以来帮忙维修这个基地？你看，这里可是有三个氪星人。”

Conner点了点头，超级小子也笑了起来蹭着罗宾：“是啊，小罗，不要压力太大嘛。”

这下罗宾总算抬起头来，看着在他面前穿着Kon的T恤，还用胸肌把小小的衣服都快撑破了的超人，总算是没那么郁闷了。这时候，Bruce也点点头，拿出了一张黑卡。众人抬起眉毛，他则是故作淡定地清了清嗓子：“我想我可以伪造一个账户，然后注入一点……”

一声吵杂的滴滴声在人群中响了起来。大家都吓了一跳，而Bruce皱起眉头，抬起左手随后一个全息屏幕就弹了出来。“怎么了，Bruce？”Clark情不自禁地困惑着问着，看着那个全息屏幕上好像显示着一场大战……非同小可的大混战。

“没事，这只是我的手机游戏，”Bruce面不改色地说着，“提醒我要打公会战了。”

“手机……游戏？”Clark冷汗着摸着下巴，仿佛这两个词如天书。的确如此，Bruce说的每个字他都听得懂，但连起来他就听不懂了。

事实上当然也不是这样，而所谓的“公会战”只是他之前瞟到Jason在蝙蝠电脑上留下的记录是这么写的罢了。其他人不会想到的是，这是在实时播报的不义世界的画面。在这个灰蝙蝠、夜枭与狂笑之蝠神仙打架的现场里，不义超人的自尊心已经完全碎成一片一片的了——他无法想象三个蝙蝠侠在毫无道德底线的前提下争抢这个世界的控制权，并且把他自己当成手办——对，就是手办。现在不义超人被放在星球日报顶部的红太阳房里，看着三个蝙蝠侠在他眼前毫无感情地厮杀着。而鉴于不义世界故事线十分有趣，不少蝙蝠侠或者超人（特指变色超）都成为了粉丝，因此现在不义超人是个这个故事里最优秀的真人手办，不少蝙都希望收藏或者赠给亲友（特指白超）。

“你们在这里呆着，我先去办点事。”Bruce朝着他们撇了撇头，必须要去找主世界的蝙蝠侠了。接着，他在众目睽睽之下打开了一个时空穿梭门，走了进去。所有人自然是狐疑地盯着他，但是没有人轻举妄动。这时候，一直沉默不语的阿卡姆骑士居然也跟着窜了进去。这下，Dick也忍不住跟了过去，Jason气不过也追上去了，只剩下Tim、Conner和Clark大眼瞪着小眼看着一脸懵逼的罗宾和超级小子。

“嘿，我听到你们好吵，是不是吵架了——”脉冲抱着一大堆零食，摇摇晃晃地走了进来。结果一声爆炸声响起，一个着了火的楼板掉到了下来，砸在了他的面前。

“我的天，”脉冲吓得零食全掉到了地上，“你们吵架也吵得太恐怖了吧。”

——

当蝙蝠侠降落到一个天台，全副武装、警惕地打量着四周的时候，一个他很熟悉、非常非常熟悉的声音从他背后响起。

“蝙蝠侠。”

他猛然转过头，发觉他背后似乎有一面镜子——不对，是一个蝙蝠侠，和他自己一模一样。

“帮我和超人问好。”

他还没搞清楚发生了什么，就突然感觉到脚下一空，直直地掉落了下去。Bruce看着主世界的蝙蝠侠终于通过时空穿梭门掉到了不义世界，心里想着这一切终于结束了。这些天里一连串的倒霉事件让他有点精疲力尽，他打算在这里吹吹冷风缓口气，却敏锐地意识到了什么，迅速地闪躲了过去。

几发子弹利落地打在他的装甲上，直到他掷出一枚蝙蝠镖，才结束了这次短暂的交火。Bruce眯起眼睛，看着一个熟悉的身影降落在他的面前，对方的手里还稳稳地拿着两把手枪。

“我们又要昨日重现了吗，老头子？”

红头罩，不是他的罗宾，也不是Dick莫名其妙带来的阿卡姆骑士，而是一个主世界的红头罩Jason Todd。经历了死亡又重生的洗礼之后，红头罩与蝙蝠侠决裂、又单飞，有了自己的法外者。而现在，估计又到了一年一度的“蝙蝠侠vs红头罩”对决时刻，他们需要激烈地交火、互殴、猛揍对方，然后配上一些奇怪的回忆杀和煽情台词，最后再有个突发事件来救场。

按理说，蝙蝠侠应该为了阻止红头罩去杀什么人——或者逮捕红头罩。但现在主世界的蝙蝠侠去拯救不义世界了，这里的蝙蝠侠是Bruce，233号的蝙蝠侠。他不能完全了解每个世界的同位体的心思，但他能确定Jason都是个好孩子。而现在，他并不想陷入这个主世界奇怪的、诡异的伤害循环，让所有人都一遍一遍地经历伤痛、迷茫和误会，永远不会停下。他突然想真的去解决这些问题。

所以他在红头罩的注视之下，坐在了地上。

安静地坐在了地上。

……  
“你……你在干什么？”红头罩警惕地看着他，并未放下手中的枪。

“思考。”Bruce回答道，盘腿坐着，双手放在膝盖上。

红头罩歪了歪头，仿佛像是觉得他中了邪一样地盯着他看。事实上，Bruce的确在思考，他觉得可以思考出让这个世界变化得不那么明显的方法。

红头罩盯了一会他，试图绕开他离去。然而他仅仅是走远了几步，又猛然转回头一看，结果Bruce仍然坐在原地一动不动。在来来回回几次之后，红头罩终于忍不住开口说道：“你难道不阻止我吗？眼睁睁地看着我去杀小丑？”

“我就算阻止了你又不会让你放弃杀小丑的想法，”Bruce直白地说，“就算我真的阻止了你，我们也永远陷入一个死循环里面，直到有一天你打倒了我。那么这样一来，最初的阻止又有什么用呢？”

红头罩似乎被他这一连串的逻辑给震惊了，站在原地久久没开口说话。但Bruce实际上仍然自己在琢磨着该怎么办。

“不，这不可能。我要去杀了小丑，你却就在这里……”红头罩又说道，而Bruce说：“在这里思考？所以蝙蝠侠在紧急情况下思考反而变得不合理了？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”红头罩下意识回答着他，“但你这样不是根本不阻止我去杀小丑吗……好吧，我很高兴你能把这件事情置之不管，这的确是我和他的恩怨——”

“不，你这样说，我的确也可以来阻止你，”Bruce突然站了起来，摆好了架势，“来吧，Jason。”

红头罩又一次把枪举了起来，但这次他却不那么确定了。两个人僵持许久，突然红头罩又放下了枪：“操，狗屎，”他突然爆了粗口，“我们干嘛要把这些事情都混在一起。”

“你也开始思考了，Jason？”Bruce对他温和地说着，又一次坐在了地上，“坐这，”他拍了拍旁边的空地，“任何大事都不急这一会。”

红头罩警惕地盯着他，但还是收起了枪，坐在了他的旁边。“所以你到底想要干什么？”他问。

“什么也不想，”Bruce回答道，“或者只是想该怎么处理现在的事情。”

“但你只是做一些没意义的事情。”红头罩回答他，“说些没意义的话，你觉得光说几句话就能阻止我吗？”

话音未落，Bruce就摘下了头罩，慢慢转过头盯着红头罩。不知道为什么有一种微妙的感觉，这个Bruce看上去既坦诚又真实。“Jason，我知道现在这里本该发生一场刻骨铭心的战斗。比起我在这里说这些话，这场战斗似乎有意义得多，也感人泪下得多。如果这是一本漫画，没有读者愿意看一个角色碎碎念上好几页，而愿意看更刺激、更极端的感情对撞和肉体厮杀。”

红头罩没有回答他的话，只是安静地坐在他的身边。

“但Jason，我不是你的蝙蝠侠，我是一个看过了上千个平行世界的蝙蝠侠。对于我来说，这样的战斗已经发生了上千次，更恐怖和糟糕的故事我都见证过。看得越多，我反而越能抽身出来，接受所有的一切。但等到我真的接受了这一切，我发现这数千个世界里唯一给予我真实感的，是我自己的世界。”

红头罩愣住了，而躲在楼梯间里面，偷听着的阿卡姆骑士也愣住了。

“在我的世界里，任何地方都是宇宙的中心，任何时刻都是最宝贵的时刻，任何事情都是人生的意义。”Bruce温柔地注视着红头罩的双眼，而这一刻，红头罩也摘下了他的头罩，对上了Bruce的视线。

“我的世界里，我的孩子们可能都很傻、总是做一些蠢兮兮的搞笑的事情，在你们看来根本不值一提甚至莫名其妙，因为那些事情根本不会危及性命，但那对于我来说和任何生死攸关的事情一样重要。”Bruce轻声说道，“Jason，向小丑复仇、向蝙蝠侠复仇可能一直是你眼中最重要的事情，但过好自己的生活同样也很重要。你与蝙蝠侠的战斗会使你们两个都陷入痛苦，你们长期以来都忽视了这点，忍受着自己的痛苦，却从没有告诉过对方。”

“你需要说得更多，Jason，蝙蝠侠希望你成为一个好助手，小丑希望你向蝙蝠侠复仇，但你从来没有告诉他们你想成为什么样的人，即使你已经这样做了。你有自己的理念，自己的帮派，自己的人生，即使冠以‘红头罩’之名或者受训于蝙蝠侠都未曾改变过这一点。”Bruce继续说着，“这些宣言不会是无意义的。”

红头罩注视着他，整个人都逐渐放松了下来。而躲在一旁的阿卡姆骑士也安静地伫立在原地，Bruce的话就像是对着他说的一样，让他久久思索着。Dick也在一旁安静地注视着他，而Jason听着Bruce对着另一个“Jason”说的那些话，心情有些复杂。

夜晚又一次迎来了许久的寂静，但似乎喧闹已经不会再发生了。Bruce转回了头，而红头罩只是沉默着看着他的侧脸，若有所思。

“这些都是你自己想出来的吗？”红头罩突然开口问道，而Bruce摇摇头：“有大半都是我从《瑞克与莫蒂》的主创访谈上看来的。没错，尽管笑吧，我是个会看动画片的蝙蝠侠。”

红头罩轻轻笑了起来，而Bruce瞥他一眼：“你可是不了解有个世界的蝙蝠侠还是个小鬼，而且还暗恋Kara呢。”

“好了，”他叹了口气，“也让你们那些躲在里面的跟班出来吧。”

Bruce轻轻哼了哼，Dick就很不好意思地从楼梯间里走了出来。身后，一个罗宾和阿卡姆骑士跟在了他的后面。

“噢，Jason，”Bruce打趣地说，“这是Dick，Jason，和Jason。”

在众人惊讶的目光之下，阿卡姆骑士缓缓摘下头盔，弯起一个小小的微笑。罗宾Jason还不那么明白地盯着他的脸，Dick有点尴尬，没想到自己心动的人和身旁这个小鬼是同一个人，而Jason则是注视着他脸上的伤疤，沉默着。

“好吧，真是世事难料，”Dick轻笑着，试图打个圆场，“要不然来拍个照吧，太罕见了，三个Jason诶。”

红头罩和阿卡姆骑士都不约而同地翻了个白眼，而Bruce露出了一个属于Brucie宝贝的坏笑，用胳膊把两个Jason往怀里一揽，而罗宾则还是很开心地伸出手大大地比了个“V”。

最棒的照片。

-END


	8. 番外

显然，Bruce没预料到其他Dick与Jason之间有些疏远又彼此心灵互通的微妙关系才是他们在一起的关键。由于带孩子的时间过多，Dick很显然真的把Jason当成了自己的弟弟，这给Jason的求爱之路增加了不少的难度。不过最终在Jason成年那天，他终于成功告白Dick，虽然是穿着阿卡姆骑士的Cosplay装甲。

另外出乎所有人意料的是，在众人眼前的甜蜜情侣Tim和Conner实际上过了相当久的“友情以上，恋人未满”、“双向暗恋，不敢告白”的时光，只不过他们跌跌撞撞终于捅破玻璃纸的时候才15岁（其他世界的他们刚开始对对方心动的年龄）。然而，同样也快人一步的Bruce在Tim16岁之前紧急与Clark结婚，以Conner的后爹的名义将他们之未成年开苞行为扼杀在摇篮里。

Clark本身对平行世界没有太大的兴趣，然而后来其他世界的超人都来询问他与蝙蝠侠的情侣速成秘诀，并且赞赏他的文学才华。于是后来Clark便愉快地撰写了数本《与Bruce Wayne调情一百法》、《怎样识别蝙蝠侠的微表情》、《哥谭宝贝会喜欢的情人节礼物？送这个就没错了》，同时也出版了数本超蝙同人本，尺度略大。尽管后期由于某个世界的变色超人举报，Bruce率领蝙蝠侠们捣毁了他们的本子作坊，但后来Clark带领其他超人端了这个变色超的老窝（举报超biss！），将其世界成为新的吸蝙窝点，Bruce也只好对他们睁一只眼闭只一眼。

而多年之后，Tim没有当过罗宾，一直以“太阳鸟”之名与超级小子行动，并且经营着少年泰坦。Jason以“火鸟”的称号单飞，（自称）成为Dick的情侣搭档。这样一来，罗宾之位空缺了许久，Bruce不得不忍受某个悄悄跟在他身后的蓝大个，想赶他走还会被孩子们唠叨一顿。但Bruce掐着日子，因为见到自己十岁的亲儿子——Damian的日子越来越近了，他终于可以结束这段日子了！

结果足足延期了一个月，Damian和Talia都没有出现。Bruce坐立难安，跑到刺客联盟才发觉他的儿子Damian Al Ghul已经成为了一个能干的刺客联盟首领，并且将刺客联盟改造成了一个不涉及违法犯罪、积极向上的跨国安保组织。

“如果你觉得刺客联盟不好，那你就去建设它；如果你觉得Ra’s Al Ghul是罪犯，那你就去改造他。横眉冷对千夫指，俯首甘为孺子牛。你站立的地方，就是你的刺客联盟。你怎么样，刺客联盟便怎样。你若光明，刺客联盟便没有黑暗……”当Bruce来找Damian的时候，他的儿子一边批阅着刺客联盟的财务报表，一边认认真真地教育着他……


End file.
